


How is Kageyama?

by Tobsana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a drabble?, how short is a drabble?, nothing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobsana/pseuds/Tobsana
Summary: Kunimi asked about him, or at least he thinks Kunimi asked about him. Either way Kunimi had somehow in a certain way, in some way thought or even asked about Kageyama, and that itself was enough to keep Kageyama motivated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How long would you say a drabble is? Would you say this is a drabble?

“Kageyama!” the scream was to be expected when the setter for Karasuno passed the two. He saw it coming; it was predictable of Kindaichi to look away from him at first, and then call out to him so quickly right after. Kageyama takes a pause before turning around to face his frie-, to face the rival team.

He expects Kindaichi to continue his conversation, but the person he least expects to confront him stops him from saying anything. “We won’t lose next time.” It stops all sorts of things inside Kageyama. He gulps as his eye drift away from Kindaichi’s back to stare at his other fri-ex teammate.

Kunimi glares directly at Kageyama, and the younger male isn’t sure if there was actual hatred in those eyes like there was years ago. Kageyama stops thinking, recalling his last thought. He gulps again as he recalls that it wasn’t years ago, simply just one year gone by since that encounter.

He turns his entire body to look at them better without stretching his neck into an awkward angel as he watches Kunimi’s bangs frame his face perfectly without so much being missed place.

For each second it moves, Kageyama remembers all the times when the net was between them, and their view on the ball were locked on in the same time in their last game. It was as if they made more contact with one another than the previous games.

Honestly they did but unlike Kunimi, Kageyama is able to realize it. He was able to focus both on Kunimi who was reaching out for the same ball he was reaching for, and the ball itself. He was able to watch Kunimi frown and make a sound that pronounced his aggravation. He was able to watch were his eyes would lead, and what he could be thinking with just one small contact with the ball between them.

It hurts, more than he believed it could. To see them both so close like the three of them were, before the incident at least. It hurts to see how quick Kunimi was able to let go of the bonds they all had with one another. How easily Kunimi was able to forget what was there, to pretend so effortlessly that there was nothing there to begin with.

It hurts.

Just like the first day he was alone without them by his side.

He grunts, while nodding his head. As if he was saying he believed him.

Oddly enough, just the small sentence makes Kageyama extremely glad that he was noticed by Kunimi, glad that he walked this path by himself so he would get an opportunity to see his old friends one last time, because honestly it would be the last until the next year.

He watches Kunimi pat Kindaichi in the back, soothing him as he pushes the taller male forward, encouraging him to move on onward and not to look back. To not look back to the past on what could’ve been and what should’ve been.

Again, the pain in his chest hurts Kageyama.

After winning against Shiratorizawa and earning a place in Japan’s High School National Volleyball Tournament, he was invited to the Japan’s Youth program. Of course it was something to be expected; when he arrives he sees the best of the best, and he feels like he fits better with these athletes, but he doesn’t want to admit it.

He felt more freedom with his tosses knowing they were always going to get hit after the first mistake. He feels glad to be seen as a threat, just as if he saw the other members. He was able to feel relaxed when he was able to share his own feelings with the members about how they are, and his first impression on them.

Miya piques his interest the most, being someone just like Oikawa. Only this time Miya gave him straightforward answers instead of taunts and teases.

He was able to do so much in a small time frame, he completely forgot to relax his adrenaline when he came back and regrouped with his high school team. He did not notice he was going too fast while demanding faster spikes until the ball drops with no one there to touch it.

He gets stares of absolute horror before he was told by Hinata that it was fine in his own words. Ukai even allowed him the option to calm down if he liked, oddly enough Kageyama took it and was able to hear the whispers of his teammates talk about the ‘king’ once again resurfacing.

“Back from the Ball got you so hyped up? Did you completely forget that you’re working with peasants?” Tsukishima follows behind the setter, bending down once they both get near the wall as he reaches for his old water bottle.

Kageyama doesn’t respond with anything, not even a nasty glare Tsukishima had always welcomed from the setter. Kageyama leans back against the wall, letting the small breeze from the window enter and go through his shirt from the back.

Tsukishima watches as the king ignores him, only it really didn’t feel that way at all. More so that Kageyama simply wanted to calm down before anything could get truly nasty. Tsukishima takes one more gulp from the bottle before setting it back down on the ground next to his black sports jacket.

“That guy asked about you.” He says it in a soft tone, making Kageyama’s eyes shoot open. The setter watches Tsukishima carefully as the blond male wipes the corner of his mouth with his shirt before looking up at him as well.

“The old friend of yours, from Aoba Johsai, oh, well I guess both of there are your friends.” He says it in a bored tone as he looks up at the ceiling a hand propping on his hip, “or at least used to be friends, what do you call them?”

Kageyama, again doesn’t answer but his glare is already in place as he debates how he should answer Tsukishima, but since he couldn’t come up with a good label quick enough Tsukishima continues from where he ended. “Well, in the end he asked about you. Told him you were still being a little shit.” He laughs in mockery before turning back to the court.

Kageyama wants to ask, yell out his name if he had too, to know if it was _him_ who asked for him or not. Kindaichi would be fine as well, he would to rebuild the friendship he had lost, but knowing the taller male, it would be the most difficult to do so.

He thinks that with Kunimi it would different.

Somehow.

“Kunimi?” he whispered his name, wishing Tsukishima could hear him in some way, but he knows that only a man with super hearing could hear his plea.

Depending on the answer Tsukishima had given, if that was the answer he had given, Kageyama could only assume that he had asked Tsukishima how he was doing.

Letting it play in his head, Kageyama lets his brain make mimic sound of Kunimi’s voice repeating continuously over and over again, _How is Kageyama doing? How is Kageyama doing? How is Kageyama doing?_

How Is Kageyama doing?

His entire body flares up, and he wants to do nothing but burn the large energy that appeared out of nowhere in him. His fist clenched and a large smile on his face he suddenly no longer feels gloomy or scared from his previous action and the small talk about the king coming back.

He catches himself from the smile though, quickly hiding it away before anyone had the chance to see it. He wouldn’t want anyone asking him why the weird smile, and why he was smiling in the first place. He thinks back to Tsukishima, on the fact on why the tall middle blocker cared enough to tell Kageyama.

It wasn’t as if relying the information to the setter was at all important to him, or even just.

Nonetheless it makes Kageyama more relaxed and pumped up at the same time. Proudly thinking about the fact that it was Kunimi who asked about him, or at least he hopes it was Kunimi. Again it wasn’t as though he had anything against Kindaichi, but it felt so much better when the topic began about Kunimi.

Maybe it was because of the fact was that Kunimi simply was always there in his life before the incident when he could no longer control himself when it came to winning and volleyball.

Even then, the pain suddenly felt less, and Kageyama could not help let another smile grown on his lips. Only this time it was faint yet one of the most genuine ones he has ever had in a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Haikyuu Season2 again, because I have no life, sad but entirely true. 
> 
> Anyways, Kunimi and Kageyama is like a ship I can never get over. So help me alright?
> 
> I seriously needed to write something small for them, even with no actual romance in the air. 
> 
> But I am thinking of making a alternative universe for them, but it's going to be a big one, so Imma finish that one another fic first. Hahaha
> 
> Please enjoy this small drabble/thing!!!


End file.
